bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheIncredibleBeekeeper/New hypothesis for halloween! Mini story
'Hello my beautiful beekeepers! I am Rodrigo and today we interview some of our mountain friends that are creating ideas for this year´s halloween on the mountain!' First we are interviewing Black Bear : Rodrigo : Hello Black Bear! Nice to see you, so i heard you´ve got some ideas for the halloween decorations this year. BB : Of course, I´m not only the Honey Connoisseur I am also the holidays Connoisseur (Giggles). I have been thinking on me and all my bears to decorate this mountain with nice costumes and spooky lamps at night. Rodrigo : What a wonderful idea! Have you got any special suggestions? BB : Yes i do! We could make the pumkin on that patch over there even more spooky, jack´o lanterns everywhere! Rodrigo : Nice idea! But i think our time is over! I will get back to the mountain as soon as i can to visit you! - Goes away and returns to the interviews - So beekeepers, now we are going to see Mother Bear and what she´s got for this holiday. MB : Oh my sweet beekeeper, i´ve got many things to talk to you, do you want a treat so we can get started? Rodrigo : What a lovely offer, but no... I just want to hear your ideas for this holiday... MB : Okay, I´ve got many things to tell you... I was thinking in some sweet candy, new treats I am cooking, my favorite one is this smiley werewolf cookie, I am sure it´s going to my special requests for these beekeepers, all they do is hang out on the mountain instead of feeding their bees! Rodrigo : Nice ideas, but i think our interview is over! See you later Mother Bear! - Goes away and returns to the interviews - So now we are going to talk to another bear, panda bear! PB : Hello little human, came here to prove your strenght? If so, then prepare your bees! Rodrigo : Sorry but, not today, i will ask you about your halloween ideas! So what are planning to do in this halloween? PB : Well i will prepare to battle, I´m sure these ancient books are right, they say that at the night of halloween, evil spirits will rise from the ground and hunt our honey and pollen! I can´t let that happen, I´m preparing my soldiers to battle, I won´t let them touch our sweet honey! Rodrigo : Oh, so keep on training, we are counting on you! - Goes to the red cannon - So my beekeepers, now we are visiting my personal best friend Onett! What he´s got for halloween? - Shoots the red cannon -. Onett : What is this, are you trying to help me with this lid? If so, help me with this lid, i bet there is a giant pickle inside and I need it now! Rodrigo : Nah, sorry, but i came here for your ideas, what you´ve got for this halloween? Onett : Oh, this is really secret, but i am planning on a new bee... spookier than that weird bee that recently showed up on fields, and you will see it in a couple of days, weeks, months, or maybe never. Rodrigo : Ok, it was nice to see you friend! - Goes to the camera - So my sweet beekeepers, my cute bees, that was all we´ve got for today, see you next week! Category:Blog posts